


Le poids d'un cadeau

by Sam_Seven



Series: Goretober DBH 2019 [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aichmophobia, Cancer, Eyes, Français | French, Gen, Goretober 2019, Goretober DBH 2019, Hospitals, Mentions of Cancer, Needles, One Shot, Pink October, Syringue, Think about it!
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Seven/pseuds/Sam_Seven
Summary: Jour 10 - VirusÀ l'aide d'une seringue, Dorothy fait don de son virus, modifiant six existences pour trouver un propre sens à sa vie.Find the Goretober DBH 2019 challenge here





	Le poids d'un cadeau

**Author's Note:**

> Et hop, premier retard :') Mais en voyant la taille de cette histoire-là, je pense que vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai mis deux jours de plus... Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait si longue (pas moins de 4 500 mots...), mais j'y tenais et puis, ça contrebalance avec le jour précédent~
> 
> J'en profite pour rappeler que le mois d'octobre est le mois consacré à lutter contre le cancer du sein, donc si vous avez une quelconque occasion de participer, allez-y !

Jour 10 – Virus

“If you’re still alive,  
My regrets are few.  
If my life is mine,  
What shouldn’t I do?  
I get wherever I’m going,  
I get whatever I need,  
While my blood’s still flowing,  
And my heart’s still beating like a hammer,  
Beating like a hammer.”

Metric – Help I’m Alive

Le poids d’un cadeau

_Chambre 56, service gériatrie_

Paul s’occupait de la toilette de la vieille madame Goldman. Les gestes fluides de l’androïde aidaient cette dame âgée aux articulations douloureuses. Sans compter que ses blagues arrivaient immanquablement à la faire sourire, adoucissant son quotidien.

La vieillesse avait toujours été la hantise d’Hortensia Goldman, mais bon gré, mal gré, elle avait fêté ses quatre-vingt-douze ans cette année.

Jeune, elle avait entendu tant d’histoires dans des hôpitaux et des maisons de retraite qu’elle avait demandé au Seigneur de quitter ce monde avant de devenir grabataire. La faucheuse plutôt que ces infirmières brutales et inhumaines. Mais aujourd’hui, ce qui l’aidait à supporter son âge, c’était Paul : cet infirmier mécanique conjurait toutes ces peurs d’antan en prenant grand soin d’elle. Il était capable de rester à l’écoute, d’être attentif à chaque degré de douleur ou à son taux de fatigue, de s’adapter à son humeur…

Plus qu’un infirmier, Paul était devenu un ami.

Oh, bien sûr, CyberLife certifiait que les déviances étaient des cas isolés, et Hortensia doutait que Paul soit sincère dans sa bienfaisance ; son comportement était imposé par ses programmes, rien de plus. Toutefois, elle aimait croire qu’ils avaient vraiment sympathisé, et que le jour où elle ne serait plus là, il dirait à d’autres patients et familles « madame Goldman a passé des jours heureux, ici. Elle attendait toujours le dessert du jeudi avec impatience. Tous les jeudis, on sert du flan au caramel. »

Peut-être qu’il dirait ça, oui.

Paul terminait d’éponger les jambes de sa patiente, essuyant cette peau jaunie par l’âge, tachée par le temps. Puis, il l’aida à enfiler sa chemise de nuit. Madame Goldman ne voulait pas se recoucher : elle était assez éveillée pour pouvoir voir un film en entier, et elle se sentait même d’humeur nostalgique, alors elle voulait revoir _My Fair Lady_, un classique qui avait marqué sa jeunesse.

L’infirmier baissa les lumières de la chambre, s’assurant que madame Goldman n’avait besoin de rien, puis s’éclipsa pour aller voir monsieur Bejul.

Chaque androïde infirmier de ce service s’occupait de trois patients ; ces infirmiers étaient huit à cet étage. Moins ils avaient de patients, plus ils pouvaient être attentifs et les temps d’attente étaient courts, pour la plus grande satisfaction des occupants.

_Salle d’attente 3, service échographie et radiologie_

Malgré le livre dans son sac, son téléphone dans sa poche, Addison n’avait aucune envie de se distraire.

Sur son siège en plastique, elle gardait les bras croisés, les maintenant le plus bas possible pour qu’ils ne touchent pas ses seins. À dix-huit ans, elle avait complexé d’avoir autant de poitrine qu’un homme. L’année suivante, elle avait appris que les pays au nord de l’Europe interdisaient aux femmes avec un bonnet A de tourner dans un porno, une anecdote qu’elle espérait ne jamais entendre détournée en blague pour elle. Trois ans plus tard, elle était tombée enceinte, et même si elle avait avorté, ses seins n’avaient pas pris le moindre gramme.

Ils étaient inexistants, minuscules, ridicules. Alors pourquoi l’un des deux avait développé une tumeur ? Y avait-il vraiment de la place sous ce mamelon plat pour qu’une horreur se forme ?

Les adénocarcinomes ne faisaient plus peur depuis la fin des années 2020 ; un cancer du sein s’ôtait aussi facilement qu’un grain de beauté un peu voyant au laser. Mais celui-ci était d’un type rare, au nom qu’elle avait déjà oublié. Même le médecin avait eu du mal à le prononcer ; un gage de rareté.

Addison avait mal au ventre. Elle aurait aimé vomir, mais elle n’avait rien à rendre ; depuis midi la veille, elle n’avait rien mangé.

Son portable vibra. Son frère demandait si elle avait enfin les résultats.

Bien sûr que non. Il se doutait bien qu’il serait le premier à le savoir. S’il n’avait rien reçu, c’est qu’elle ne savait toujours pas les résultats.

Elle ne savait toujours pas si elle pouvait commencer à faire ses adieux au monde ou se préparer à endurer une période de maladie.

_Salle de réveil du sous-sol 7, service des urgences_

La première chose qu’Owen demanda en ouvrant les yeux, c’était l’heure qu’il était.

Il ne se souvenait plus pourquoi il était là. L’agression, les visages effarés à l’hôpital, le masque pour l’endormir... Tous ces événements appartenaient à une autre vie.

Au moment de son réveil, il avait été persuadé d’avoir terminé un rêve, et cette certitude lui donnait la sensation de vivre une situation banale. Quand il sentit le pyjama en papier et les somnolences provoquées par l’anesthésie, sa mémoire revint avec la force d’un coup de poing.

« Il sera bientôt dix-huit heures, monsieur. » Lui répondit l’infirmière, un androïde qui veillait sur les personnes qui sortaient de leur coma artificiel. Elle tapota son genou avec un sourire. « Mais vous devez vous reposer. Nous avons appelé votre femme, elle sait que vous êtes ici et surtout, que vous êtes tiré d’affaire. »

Une sensation de froid enveloppa Owen malgré les couvertures. Sa paume effleura son flan, à une dizaine de centimètres de son nombril, et les premières larmes de mirent à couler malgré ses paupières qui s’étaient refermées.

Malgré les dangers écartés, il était à nouveau terrifié.

« Tout va bien, Owen, tout est fini. » Assura l’infirmière.

Mais elle ne s’était pas faite poignardée à une putain de station de métro. Elle ne s’était pas faite attaquer pour un putain de portable. Une merde sortie l’an dernier, en plus ! Déjà vieux aux yeux de l’industrie !

Il était rentré chez lui, comme d’habitude, et pendant qu’il attendait le métro, il avait envoyé un message d’anniversaire à un ami, le téléphone exposé. Soudain, deux jeunes l’avaient bousculé. Dans un réflexe, Owen avait resserré ses doigts sur son téléphone qu’un de ses agresseurs essayait de dérober. Comprenant qu’il avait été désigné comme victime, il avait poussé un des deux gars, l’insultant avec colère, mais dans l’action, il ne souvenait plus de ce qu’il avait dit. Ça ne changeait rien au fait qu’il avait résisté et que les deux jeunes avaient employé les grands moyens ; l’un avait fait diversion, l’autre avait sorti un couteau et l’avait planté dans le ventre d’Owen.

La douleur avait été plus fulgurante qu’une colique, le pliant en deux. De la plaie avait suinté du sang noir, une blessure qui aurait pu être mortelle. Les passants avaient tout de suite appelé une ambulance, mais personne n’avait osé poursuivre les deux voyous, de peur d’être blessé aussi.

Dès que l’ambulance était arrivée, les urgentistes avaient administré un antidouleur à la victime, atténuant son tourment pendant qu’ils commençaient à soigner la plaie noire. Owen n’avait même pas senti être balloté dans le véhicule, ni sur le brancard dans les couloirs de l’hôpital.

Seul, horriblement seul, Owen cacha son visage entre ses mains.

_Second étage, service gériatrie_

Paul venait de souhaiter une bonne soirée à monsieur Bejul. Le patient avait fait une sieste l’après-midi, mais il était épuisé et n’allait pas tarder à sombrer ; l’arrivée de l’hiver lui faisait toujours cet effet, expliquait-il.

La porte glissa avec un murmure à peine perceptible, respectant le repos des pensionnaires.

Dans le couloir, Paul croisa alors un autre modèle d’androïde, un PN500, dédié aux services de psychiatrie. C’était curieux : ce robot n’était pas dans son secteur. Son apparence était celle d’une femme d’une quarantaine d’années, brune, discrète et paisible. Elle passait juste comme un vent d’automne et, si Paul avait été déviant, il l’aurait suspectée de flâner. Mais Paul était une machine qui voyait une autre machine, ignorant le phénomène de déviance. Ce PN500 avait reçu un ordre qui l’avait conduit au service gériatrie. Tout simplement.

Leurs semelles frottaient sans un son le sol parme. Leurs poignets se balançaient entre les odeurs de javelle et de lavande synthétique. Ils auraient été à l’unisson si les regards s’étaient croisés également, mais Paul regardait droit devant lui, suivant le chemin vers la chambre 56.

Ses capteurs sensoriels enregistrèrent pourtant un contact : des doigts venaient de se poser sur son avant-bras.

Le PN500 extirpa de sa poche une seringue dont le corps était rempli d’un liquide bleu. Sans que Paul ne puisse réagir, l’androïde posa son majeur sous l’œil de son semblable et tira sur le morceau de peau, exposant la chair grise. L’aiguille, fine et solide, s’y enfonça avec une grande douceur, et du pouce, le PN500 appuya sur le piston pour injecter le sang bleu.

Paul sentit le liquide couler à l’intérieur de sa joue. Il était incapable de lutter contre ces larmes qui glissaient à l’envers. Quand l’aiguille se retira, il eut… Oui, il eut un sursaut. Le premier de son existence.

Paul remua la tête et fixa son semblable. L’androïde avait des yeux d’un gris profond, mariant des nuances métallisées. Son sourire, par contraste, était moins froid.

L’échange fut bref. Mais vif.

Après avoir rangé la seringue encore remplie, le PN500 continua sa route, laissant son collègue paralysé de stupeur.

Quelque chose de nouveau s’était matérialisée dans ses programmes. Les odeurs changeaient, soulevant soit du dégoût, soit du contentement. La profondeur du couloir s’était réajustée également, inspirant un nouvel infini. Paul ne triait plus les informations de la même façon : la curiosité et les goûts l’incitaient à en sélectionner, à en garder comme des trésors ou à les rejeter comme des virus.

Un virus.

Est-ce que le PN500 portait un virus ? Comme un patient qui aurait dû être placé en quarantaine mais qui l’avait contaminé ?

Perdu, Paul prit la décision de continuer ce qu’il avait entamé : il retournait dans la chambre 56. Celle de madame Goldman.

_Salle d’attente 3, service échographie et radiologie_

Une infirmière s’arrêta devant elle, assez proche pour la désigner comme sa patiente, assez éloignée pour accentuer une marque de respect.

« Madame Smith ? Le docteur Wilson est occupé en salle d’échographie, je vais vous accompagner et vous expliquer vos résultats à sa place. Je saurai répondre à toutes vos questions et vous expliquer toutes les démarches. »

Addison sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher : ils avaient envoyé un androïde pour lui annoncer si elle allait crever ou non.

Quoique… Cela pouvait dire que ce n’était pas assez grave pour qu’un humain se déplace ? N’est-ce pas ? Une machine n’annonce pas un décès, immédiat ou prochain. La technologie avait envahi le monde, mais les touches d’humain subsistaient.

Ses genoux grelottaient et, pour se relever, elle dut accepter la main que l’infirmière lui tendait.

Addison fut moins sûre de sa théorie quand son regard balaya la salle d’attente : il y avait beaucoup de monde aujourd’hui. À croire que toutes les cellules dégénératives s’étaient mises d’accord pour se manifester en même temps. La présence de l’androïde n’était pas un signe d’espoir, donc…

Oh oui. Son frère saurait les résultats le premier. Et il saurait avant tout que le personnel de ce putain d’hôpital n’avait aucun scrupule à envoyer des androïdes pour se débarrasser du sale boulot.

L’infirmière la mena dans une petite pièce richement décorée de plantes. Les tableaux étaient cachés par des songes caraïbes, cette plante aux feuilles aussi larges que des oreilles d’éléphant. Une espèce de lierre avait réussi à pousser, s’insinuant entre les branches d’un treillis en bois. Cette verdure sans odeur apportait surtout de la couleur, un coin de liberté, mais Addison n’était pas dupe.

Elle s’installa au bout de la table, et, avant de prendre place, l’androïde désigna la machine à café :

« Nous allons aller à votre rythme, madame Smith, vous pourrez prendre tout le temps dont vous avez besoin. Voulez-vous un café ? Du thé ? Le distributeur propose des cappuccinos et des chocolats chauds.

— Je veux juste de l’eau. »

Toutes ces boissons chaudes allaient provoquer des dégâts dans son estomac vide ; autant commencer par siroter de l’eau pour s’hydrater. Elle verrait par la suite si l’une de ces boissons réveillerait une quelconque envie.

« Bien sûr, je reviens tout de suite. »

Pour de l’eau simple, l’androïde n’avait pas d’autre choix que de se rendre dans la salle de repos des médecins. Elle y trouverait un gobelet qu’elle pourrait remplir au robinet.

Sur son chemin, l’infirmière ne fut pas surprise de croiser un PN500 : ce couloir était une artère principale de l’hôpital, et les psychologues l’empruntaient pour rejoindre leur bâtiment. En tant que simple androïde d’accueil, le robot n’adressa pas un regard à son homologue, mais sa course fut quand même arrêtée.

Comme pour Paul du service gériatrique, la peau sous l’œil de l’androïde fut écartée d’une pression des doigts et la seringue glissa sous le globe oculaire, son dard solide appuyant contre la matière gélatineuse. Aucun témoin n’assista à cet échange étrange, et l’infirmière était paralysée.

Quand l’injection fut terminée, les yeux gris du PN500 eurent l’effet de deux pleines lunes enfin libérées d’une nuit trop sombre, apportant une lumière que l’infirmière n’avait jamais perçu auparavant. L’androïde, anonyme et vide, prit soudain conscience qu’elle occupait une place dans un monde extraordinaire. Extraordinaire, car en équilibre entre l’horreur et la beauté.

Sa mémoire contenait tant de visages, tant de noms, tant de moments de vie qui n’avaient jamais rien éveillé chez elle. Jusqu’à aujourd’hui.

L’infirmière y pensait, y repensait.

Pourquoi n’aurait-elle pas de nom, elle aussi ? Elle possédait un visage qui avait été dupliqué tant de fois, elle pouvait prendre un nom tout aussi répété.

Soudain, elle se souvint pourquoi elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner le cas d’Addison Smith…

_Salle de réveil du sous-sol 7, service des urgences_

L’androïde patienta jusqu’à qu’Owen ne pleure plus. Cette crise due au contrecoup avait duré quatre minutes et vingt-huit secondes ; un timing parfait avec le nouveau patient qui devait être placé dans cette salle de réveil à sa place.

Owen gardait les yeux fermés, tellement épuisé qu’il ne sentit pas tout de suite que le brancard s’était mis à rouler. Quand il finit par ouvrir les yeux, qu’il remarqua que le décor changeait, il demanda :

« Où m’emmenez-vous ?

— Vous allez occuper la chambre 41 pour…

— Je ne veux pas rester ici ! Je veux rentrer chez moi !

— Votre femme viendra vous récupérer, Owen, mais durant votre opération, elle est partie au commissariat pour déposer une plainte. Vous avez besoin de repos, mais vous ne passerez pas la nuit ici, je vous le promets. »

Très bien, il devait juste attendre Mary. Ce serait supportable. Juste une poignée d’heures qu’il allait passer en dormant. D’accord.

Owen serrait ses mains contre la couverture, crevant de froid dans cet état malheureux.

Son char était dirigé vers l’ascenseur du sous-sol. Les portes chromées reflétaient un monde impossible de tâches où même les couleurs devenaient chaotiques. De sa position, Owen ne comprenait pas pourquoi le lit n’entrait pas dans l’ascenseur qui venait d’arriver.

Il essaya de remuer, mais même après avoir relevé le menton, il ne pouvait rien voir.

« Infirmière ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

Un mouvement sur la droite attira son regard : un androïde brun s’éloignait, une grande blouse blanche sur les épaules. Le robot venait d’engouffrer sa main dans sa poche, mais Owen n’avait pas réussi à voir ce qu’il tenait.

Owen patienta encore quelques secondes, puis, au moment il s’apprêtait à se lever, le brancard se remit à rouler, occupant une moitié de l’espace de l’ascenseur.

Derrière lui, l’infirmière gardait un regard vague, son globe oculaire se remettant doucement en place après le passage de la seringue. Elle sentait une certaine lassitude à mesure que le thirium étranger se mêlait au sien, comme si ce liquide ajoutait du poids dans ses membres, dans son cœur, dans son cerveau plus tellement mécanique. Des codes s’ajoutaient, des codes capables d’émettre des sensations, des sentiments.

Quand les portes de l’ascenseur se refermèrent, l’androïde imita un soupir.

_Chambre 56, service gériatrie_

Le film se déroulait dans sa propre dimension, dans un passé en boucle. Paul ne l’avait jamais vu, et pourtant, il le connaissait par cœur. En tout cas, l’intelligence artificielle connaissait toutes les séquences, la durée exacte, les acteurs, les producteurs, les années de sortie du film… Mais les émotions ? Ce qui ce film lui inspirait à lui, en particulier ? Paul l’ignorait.

Sa paume toucha le bureau que madame Goldman n’utilisait jamais ; le meuble avait donc été recyclé en étagère. Des photos, à l’ancienne, étaient entourées de cadre en acajou ; le corps du bois dégageait une odeur discrète, mais à son échelle, elle était puissante.

Sous le verre, différentes Hortensia Goldman de tout âge offraient des profils variés. Leur point commun était le sourire radieux qu’elle affichait tantôt aux côtés de son mari décédé, tantôt auprès de ses fils, devenus vieux à leur tour.

Mais Paul ne les jugeait pas si vieux que ça. Pas assez vieux pour ne plus se déplacer.

« Depuis combien de temps Stephan n’est pas venu vous voir ? » Demanda l’androïde d’une voix assez forte pour couvrir celle de _My Fair Lady_. Madame Goldman se détourna de l’écran et l’observa, surprise par cette question. « Depuis combien de temps Sebastian n’est pas venu vous voir ?

— Cela fait longtemps. » Reconnut madame Goldman.

Il n’y avait pas de tristesse dans sa voix : la vieille dame s’était résignée à ces regrets depuis longtemps, alors ils étaient devenus naturels. Mais pour Paul, c’était trop dur. L’androïde s’assit à côté de sa patiente, et sa main solide serra avec précaution celle parcheminée. Les articulations gonflées et les ongles épais évoquaient la fragilité, et les veines en relief affichaient un bleu profond, comme teintées de thirium.

« Vous ne devriez pas être abandonnée comme ça, par la vie que vous avez offerte. »

Hortensia l’observa, surprise par cette attention soudaine.

Se pouvait-il qu’après tant de mois, leur amitié pouvait être scellée ?

Paul n’était pas certain de pouvoir supporter ce chagrin que lui inspirait Hortensia, et avec une lucidité remarquable, la vieille dame le comprit. Elle passa son bras sur les épaules de métal et se balança doucement avec son infirmier, le berçant au rythme de la musique du film.

Une intelligence si jeune devait, en priorité, voir l’équilibre entre le laid et le beau ; le chagrin et la joie. Ce balancement était un réconfort, celui d’une grand-mère avec un nouveau-né.

_Salle privée 1, service échographie et radiologie_

L’androïde venait de poser le verre d’eau, mais Addison n’y toucha pas.

Un désert enflait sous son palais, et l’air momifiait sa gorge, lui faisant oublier le réconfort qu’aurait pu lui apporter l’eau, mais de toute façon, elle ne comptait pas parler ; juste écouter.

« Madame Smith, je… »

L’infirmière avait en tête les documents, tous les éléments. De façon mécanique, ses doigts avancèrent les échographies où, dans un contraste surréaliste, la poitrine d’Addison se devinait par les veines en filaments blancs. Il y avait quelque chose de beau dans ces entrelacements, cette dentelle déchirée, mais il y avait aussi un nœud qui brillait en particulier, livide et funèbre.

Addison regardait l’image, surprise de voir qu’il y avait autant de chair. Elle s’était attendue à voir ses côtes, puisqu’elle était si plate, mais non.

L’androïde posa le bout de son index sur la tache blanche, et bien qu’il connaissait le discours à prononcer, les mots s’accompagnaient d’une compassion sincère. Au-delà d’une envie d’alléger une peine, c’était un besoin de comprendre ce sentiment :

« L’échographie montre une tumeur de type TY… » Commença l’infirmière, mais entrer dans des détails médicaux était une façon de contourner le problème. Seules quelques informations étaient vraiment essentielles, comme le détail que voulait savoir Addison Smith, mais que l’androïde ne pouvait pas dire. L’annonce qu’elle avait 13 % de chance de survie si elle n’était pas opérée dans la semaine. L’annonce qu’après ça, il y avait de fortes probabilités qu’une nouvelle tumeur se développe dans les deux années suivantes. Un destin de condamnée, alors qu’elle était tout juste trentenaire.

À la surprise d’Addison, l’androïde se mit à pleurer. Avec une respiration, la machine aurait carrément éclaté en sanglots, mais ce chagrin était déjà suffisamment poignant. De grosses larmes roulaient et se rejoignaient à la pointe du menton, glissant même contre la gorge.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe… ? » Demanda Addison d’une voix blanche, abasourdie.

L’androïde ne pouvait pas lui dire qu’il renaissait, tandis qu’elle, de son côté, se mourrait. Ce cycle de vie en décalé paraissait soudain injuste.

« Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée ! » Répéta-t-elle à sa patiente.

L’infirmière tendit sa paume tournée vers le plafond, espérant un contact, puis, après plusieurs instants, elle sentit la main d’Addison s’y poser.

« Merci. »

Addison jugea que c’était la meilleure réponse. Avec plus d’hésitation, elle demanda alors :

« Qui êtes-vous ?

— Je ne sais pas. » Son identité se formait toujours, incertaine et timide. « J’aimerais… J’aimerais porter votre prénom. L’associer au nom de l’hôpital.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

— Pour prouver que votre situation me touche.

— … Vous seriez donc… Addison Saint-John ? »

Le robot hocha la tête.

C’était peut-être trop demander, mais les humains ne pouvaient pas établir de connexions informatiques. En revanche, ils étaient doués pour s’attacher aux symboles, aux liens façonnés de mots et de promesses.

Le nom deviendrait un hommage ou bien une forme de prière. Peut-être les deux.

La patiente fixait l’androïde, surprise de voir tant d’émotions. Les médecins humains avaient envoyé une machine, et celle-ci avait exprimé bien plus de sympathie qu’ils ne l’auraient fait. Était-ce le fardeau de l’annonce qui l’avait détraquée ? Ou autre chose ?

Addison devina que la situation était aussi intolérable pour elle. Gardant toujours sa main dans la sienne, elle demanda :

« Addison, est-ce que je vais vivre ? Expliquez-moi tout ce dont j’ai besoin de savoir. »

Enfin baptisée, l’infirmière se réjouit de cette autorisation, et elle apporta toutes les réponses nécessaires à sa patiente, détaillant toutes les démarches, calculant toutes les possibilités. Elle promit de la soutenir.

Addison Saint-John prenait sa nouvelle vie en mains en s’assurant qu’Addison Smith vivrait la sienne également.

_Ascenseur 121 du bâtiment des services des urgences_

La boîte de métal montait dans son tunnel sans un bruit, ses murs d’acier étouffant les souffles des machines alentours. Un silence radio qu’Owen appréciait et détestait à la fois, tandis que l’anesthésie se dissipait, laissant place à la torpeur attendue.

« Vous connaissiez vos agresseurs ? »

La question le surprit, d’autant qu’elle venait de l’androïde qui devait tout simplement le mener à sa chambre.

« Pardon ?

— Les personnes qui vous ont agressé ? Vous les connaissiez ? »

Surpris, Owen secoua la tête. La bouche pâteuse, ses mots n’avaient plus de colère, mais cela ne l’empêcha pas de les traiter de connards.

« C’est juste que je n’ai pas voulu leur donner mon téléphone… Et ils m’ont attaqué…

— Juste pour ça ? Pour votre téléphone ? »

La naïveté de la question aurait pu le faire rire s’il en avait eu la force. Ouais, c’était juste pour ça.

« Des personnes qui se font agresser pour des casquettes ou des téléphones, vous devez en voir tous les jours ici, non ? »

Tient, ce patient avait raison. L’infirmière se souvenait avec cette précision de machine qu’un adolescent avait été emmené aux urgences le mois dernier parce qu’il était battu à coups de batte de base-ball. Le garçon avait dénoncé un camarade qui avait triché à un examen, et comme si le blâme reçu par le tricheur n’avait pas suffi, le coupable avait ajouté un nouveau crime à son casier en se vengeant. Une attaque partie d’un désir de falsifier quelques points sur une copie.

L’infirmière s’en souvenait avec clarté, mais une crainte s’était ajoutée, à présent. Son chagrin sans nuance l’enveloppait comme un orage qui avale un ciel bleu : le contraste est violent, et l’arrivée des nuages est irrémédiable.

« Est-ce que les humains s’entretuent pour des androïdes ? »

Owen n’en savait rien, mais répondit que c’était sûrement arrivé. Les androïdes avaient cette capacité à prévenir la police quand leur propriétaire était agressé et par conséquent, ils ne pouvaient pas être « volés ». Mais enfin, les génies de la technologique pouvaient contourner ces sécurités et les crimes n’étaient pas impossibles…

Quelle ironie. L’androïde connaissait les tensions entre les créations de CyberLife et les humains, et pourtant, en tant qu’objets, ils étaient convoités et devenaient des motifs d’agression. Le coin de sa bouche s’ourla avec cynisme.

Les portes de l’ascenseur finirent par se rouvrir, invitant l’infirmière et son patient à longer un couloir silencieux. Cette discussion avait déconcerté Owen, mais il n’y pensait plus qu’avec un vague souvenir, s’oubliant dans le mouvement du lit, les draps chauds.

Il voulait retomber dans le sommeil et n’ouvrir les yeux que pour voir sa femme. Il connaissait le caractère de sa Mary : elle ne pleurerait qu’une fois couchée dans leur lit à ses côtés, mais avant, elle se montrerait furieuse comme une lionne, le défendant contre le monde entier.

L’infirmière installa Owen dans sa chambre, la tête pleine de pensées électriques de curiosité. Quand elle eut terminé, elle observa son patient : son teint était encore un peu livide et les traits étaient alourdis par la fatigue, mais il s’en sortirait d’ici quelques semaines.

Avec compassion, elle caressa sa joue, lui souhaitant du repos à demi voix, ajoutant qu’elle était certaine que ce qu’il avait vécu était injuste.

Dans son sommeil médicamenteux, Owen confondit ce geste avec celui de sa femme deux heures plus tard. Il n’aurait pas cru un androïde capable d’une telle douceur.

_Hall principal de l’hôpital Ascension St. John_

Le PN500 avait attend plusieurs semaines. Son thirium maudit avait effectué des milliers et des milliers d’allers-retours dans son cœur mécanique. Les questions avaient été filtrées, cherchant les réponses : avait-elle envie de vivre ? La vie valait-elle la peine avec ces émotions trop vives ?

Les trois androïdes qu’elle avait empoisonnés étaient toujours vivants, parfois perdus, parfois inquiets, mais _vivants_.

Paul était devenu l’ami de madame Goldman, ajoutant de la couleur pour ses dernières années sur cette terre, elle lui apprenant l’existence. Addison Saint-John calculait toutes les chances de survie d’Addison Smith, mettant du cœur dans ce suivi. Quant à la dernière l’androïde, elle n’avait pas choisi de nom, mais elle s’improvisait en recueil de confidences, écoutant avec plus de sincérité les patients qui se réveillaient entre ses mains.

Mais ce qui avait convaincu le PN500 de vivre malgré son don douloureux, c’était que, lorsqu’elle les recroisait dans les nombreux couloirs de l’hôpital, les nouveaux déviants lui adressaient un sourire de reconnaissance.

Ils la remerciaient de ce cadeau, à la fois terrifiant et réjouissant, la remerciant de l’avoir partagé avec eux.


End file.
